


“You can eliminate my nightmare”

by K1BO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alone Feeling, Amazing friends, Angst, Epic Friendship, Everything will be okey, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M, Memories, Midnight, Nightmares, Past Torture, Running Away, Snow, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1BO/pseuds/K1BO
Summary: Felix his nightmare suddenly start again since a week ago.The horrible memory about his elimination and leaving his friends, and this time it get's out of hand.





	“You can eliminate my nightmare”

“But, I have to eliminate one again”

Everyone was in shock. One would have to leave again. Something what no one hoped for after Minho’s elimination.

“After Minho, you guys have to say goodbye to, Felix”

Felix got scolded just a few seconds ago and now he got eliminated. Everyone who was still standing besides him turns their head to look at the rapper who just lost his titel to be them,Stray Kids. Jisung, Hyunjin, Jeongin, Seungmin, Chan, Woojin and Changbin.

Then suddenly his members are surrounding Felix, the boy feels suddenly corned. Looking around him, at all the disappointed and angry faces.

“It’s what you deserve” Jisung spits at him.

“You where so bad” Woojin exclaimed

“We shouldn’t have allowed you in our group” Chan, their o so loved leader, says harsh to Felix.

Felix holds his hands in front of his ears. His world his spinning. The words hurt him. He tried so hard, learning Korean, learning how to rap, learned how to even sing. He was there for everyone so how could they say all of this?

“Why did I even teach you how to rap”

Changbin says right in front of his face as if Felix his hands where no use over his ears. Tears where in his eyes because his favorite hyung just regreted all the time they had spend together. He can’t handle it, not his Changbin saying that, after what they did together. Felix makes himself small, he screams, but there comes no sound out of it.

Footsteps break through his hands. He looks up and watches his members leave him. Jisung, Hyunjin, Changbin, Chan, Woojin, Jeongin, Seungmin.

“No please..”

Minho stands there, besides the door, where everyone passed through the light. The light, that Felix will never get to see. He looks lifeless to the young rapper.

“H-hyung” Felix manages to get out of his voice.

“I trusted you, but that was a mistake”

Minho turns around and enters the door, disappearing in the light. Felix panics, he is nothing without them.

“PLEASE STAY!”

•——-•

Water and fire, how can those two be together? Well they cannot. Felix flinches awake when his nightmare got out of hand. Sweat dripping down from the sides of his face. His body felt feverish by the way how it was burning up, but Felix knows better. Muscles tight from the recent fear, his hands gripping on the sheet in a way for releash, when he shots himself up with a big gasp. He needs air, and fast, so he quickly sucks all the air he can get in his inhaling breath.

Sweatdrops sliding down under his clothes over the tensed up body, but he ignores it for now. Instead he turns his head to his roommate in the hope that he didn’t woke him up during his wake up progress. Luck was on his side tonight as his roommate Jeongin was still soundless asleep in his bed on his side of the room, making Felix sigh in relief.

Then Jeongin face appears in front of his face, glitching, pixels misforming the face of his roommate.

“What are you doing here? Go away, you are eliminated hyung”

“AAAAA”

•——•

This time for real, the scream comes out of Felix that he has been holding in for to long. He wakes up from his second nightmare.

You ever had that? A dream in a dream. You wake up in the first dream but that is still a dream. So you have to wake up again if you want to get out of it.

Well Felix just had that but with two nightmares.

He gets out if his bed, looking around. O no, he doesn’t know this room.

“Felix?”

O no, another thing, a voice he doesn’t recognize. Felix feels his body move out of his own. He needs to get out of here. He wants to go back, back to JYP, back to his friends.

In his sweatpants and sweather Felix forget in the need of escape to grab a coat. He rushes out of the room. His body is heavy from the tensed muscle through the nightmare. His hair sticking onto his forehead. Tears streaming down form his eyes. He repeats his words.

“No no no!”

Until he is outside, looking wild around him. He is in the need to recognize something, but without sucses.. It’s cold, his ankle are deep in the snow. Thick snowflakes fall slowly down around him, to cover the world in a beautiful white cristal blanket that actually has no warmth.

The sound of snow sanding under his feet so a trail gets left behind to be seen by others, but no one would see them. It was late, around 3 am midnight. A decent human being would be asleep. So there was no use in running away but Felix wanted to run, run back to his friends.

Light of the latterns dancing around him while he runs. The question is only? To where? He doesn’t know, he isn’t focused on that, only on the harsh words that had come from his members. Those words who keep on replaying in his head.

He finally stops. His longs are screaming for air. There was no oxygen left in them so Felix has to surrender. The rapper bends over, hands resting on his knees while he inhales and exhales. He moves his arm over his face to wipe the cold tears away but they keep on coming. It’s dark, just like the darkness in his mind.

Finally having the strength to stand back up, he looks around him. A railing was there to prevent him from walking or running further. Felix looks left and right, now noticing that he was on a bridge.

He slowly walks to it, placing his cold hands on the o so cold metal. The dancing lights in the refelection of the water, those lights where on the side of the road so the cars knew where to ride or else they would end up in the water.

Felix takes a deep breath while thinking of his nightmares.

“Felix!”

 

Felix turns around by the scream of his name. All he can see is a blurry image of a body running to him, but why would a person run to him this late at night and the most, the most confusing thing is that it seemed more then one.

“FELIX!”

One body was running ahead of the others, running to Felix, it would be him, there isn’t a way to strip Felix from his name. He moves his arm over his face to wipe the remaining tears away. Now his vision a lot clearer, he sees them.

“FELIX!”

Felix tighetens his grip around the railing, he sees Changbin running to him, the smallest body in front of the others. He sees them, he sees them all. His friends, Jisung, Hyunjin, Chan, Woojin, Seungmin, Jeongin and even Minho is running along side them, with Changbin in front.

“Felix!” All of them are screaming his name. So Felix lets go of the railing, believing that this wasn’t a nightmare, or a dream, but the reailty.

He runs, he runs fast with the air that got back in his lungs. He runs to the group, to the small body.

Meeting the strong force of an other body in a hug, they swing around and fall down in the snow. Felix being under, disappears half in the snow, but he doesnt care, he was already wet.

“Felix, what were you trying to do!?”

Changbin lifts himself up from Felix’s body, his cold hands in the snow printed to hang above the younger.

“N-nothing hyung” Felix says fast, now he rethinks the whole scene.

“W-what are you doing here, you are not supposed to be here?” He continues.

“What? Ofcourse I should be here, all of us are” Changbin spits back at Felix while trying to catch his breath since he ran the life out of his feet to run after Felix to not lose the younger.

Both boys look up to see the other bodies coming closer and closer. Changbin gets up, grabbing Felix his hand in the progress to get him up to. Felix turns to the others who finally arrived. All in their pyjamas.

“W-what..” Felix can’t believe this.

“Felix-ah, what happened!?” Jeongin their maknae and Felix’s roommate asks worried.

Before Felix can even answer the questions he gets pulled into another hug. This time it was his one and only leader.

“Felix what ever happens you can always come to me, you promised me” Chan whispers in the other Australia boy his ear.

Felix nods, too emotional to talk so instead he tighetens his grip around his hyung.

“We where worried about you Felix-ah” Woojin who is their mom of the group says.

“B-but you are not supposed to be here..” Felix mumbles carefully.

“What that’s a stupid thing to say!? Ofcourse we are supposed to be here” Jisung shouts half and Minho has to scold him for being silent since its already past 3 am and people are sleeping.

“Minho hyung, you are here too?” Felix asks carefully and receives a nod from the hyung.

Chan breaks the hug so Felix could litterly see everyone standing there, on the road on a bridge, in pyjamas, breathless.

“What happened Felix” Hyunjin askes who was one of the smarter people with a caot on that he must have grabbed along his way.

“Jeongin woke up because of your screaming and he woke some of us who weren’t awoken by it” Seungmin’s curiousty had reached his limit now and he was worried.

“I.. I should be home? And not with you guys, I got eliminated remember and Minho hyung too” Felixs gulps after, he hates the word elimination and everything around it.

“Felix, that was months ago remember? We have moved into a new JYP building” Chan says while he looks reasured to the younger. Felix gets slowly but clearer the puzzle pieces back in his head, fitting the picture.

Jisung walks up to his fellow rapper and places a hand on his shoulder. He points to everyone.

“We have already debuted, we are all here Felix”

Felix squeezes his eyes, this wasn’t a nightmare.

Suddenly the rapper feels two arms around him from the behind.

“We don’t know what you dreamed Felix but forget it, since this is the reality, you will never get eliminated again after everything we and you have done” Changbin whispers in his ear but for everyone else to hear and they nod in agreement.

Felix is silent. The snow falling down on him and his members, when the reality kicks in. It’s Decemeber and they have debuted for almost a year ago, this was their first winter together. Felix sometimes has those nightmares where he gets pulled back in his past about his elimination but now. Now this happened. When his nightmare escalted into him running away, he knew it would be over because he was looking at 16 eyes who where his home.

Water and fire, can they be together? No, but they can mix for a short while and that is when Felix feels how a warm tear leaves his eyes, rolling over his cold cheeks from happiness.

He doesn’t have to say anything or he bumps into several forces. Left, right, in front, at the back. 8 times because his friends meet him in a group hug. A place where Felix belongs.

“Your with us Felix” Jisung says while ruining Felix’s hair more with his hand.

“Let’s go home” Hyunjin suggests “it’s cold here”

“No shit” Jeongin answers the one with a coat “like we run every night for someone”

Felix giggles and slowly everyone breaks the hug but one pair of arms don’t leave his body.

“Hyunjin is right, Felix” Chan says.

“Let’s get those last hours of sleep, I really must have a beauty sleep” Hyunjin starts to whine.

“This is not the time for a beauty sleep hyung that time already had passed!” Seungmin attacks the taller one by swinging an arm around him to bring him down with him.

“Comon now! I am serious” Woonjin says a bit scary so, finally, when their leader flinches by his words, he starts to walk. Almost in a line, the close couple togehter, Minsung, Woochan, Jeongin, Seungjin.

“Come, let’s go Felix-ah”

Felix wants to turn his head to his hyung that was behind him, who was still holding him but instead he received a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widen but he smiles, he smiles because of the meaningful gesture. The protective prison around him disappears as he watches Changbin jog to the others.

“Are you coming or not!?” Changbin shouts back, and the others turn their heads while still continuing their way forward.

Felix moves his arm one last time over his face. He smiles and jogs to Changbin, to join togehter the line of their group. Walking their, taking over the whole street. It was now 4 am and they walk home. A place where Felix never runs away from. Not anymore.


End file.
